


Horsy

by kyarorin



Series: Domesticating Ironhide [6]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Robot Ponies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyarorin/pseuds/kyarorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's the largest horse on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horsy

“Absolutely not.” Ironhide rumbles, staring down at the five year old standing on the porch.

Annabelle shuffles her feet, lips pursing in a manner that disturbingly resembles her mother’s. Then two wide, baby blues stare up at him earnestly and she holds out the ratty, stuffed mech-like plush Mikaela had painstakingly made for her some years ago.

“Please, ‘Hide? I’ll let you sleep with my dolly, he scares off nightmares! Please?”

“No.” He’s a noted soldier of the Autobot Army, for Primus’ sake! Not some child’s pony– her reaction makes Ironhide shift uneasily.

She’s giving him _The Eyes_. He can’t stand The Eyes.

With a metallic sigh, the mech kneels down and holds out a hand. “Fine, but you can keep your… dolly. I have my cannons to keep me safe at night.”

The beaming smile on Annabelle’s face more than makes up for the teasing he’s likely to get from the elder Lennoxs later


End file.
